


Promises

by I_ran_out_of_books



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ran_out_of_books/pseuds/I_ran_out_of_books
Summary: Merlin and Arthur were in love, it wasn't a secret to either of them or anyone for that matter. But life wasn't always as easy as being in love and living happily every after. These boys always had obstacles stack up to their love and they knew better than to expect a fairy-tale ending. They couldn't promise each other forever, they couldn't promise each other an indestructible love, but they could be happy one time. They would let go of the fears that held them back, and nothing could stop them from making each other happy tonight.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I always hear music and associate it with my ships, and I could not stop thinking about the song Promises by Calvin Harris & Sam Smith (I highly recommend it, it's a good song) and how it would fit a struggling Merlin and Arthur so well. I feel like no matter the era their love was always forbidden or blocked by responsibilities and stigmas they both had to hold up to. In the music video there are some men speaking about voguing and then a beautiful display of so many different people doing it in a fearless and fierce way and it inspired me to think of this song in those terms. Instead of a song about a casual hook up, its a song about letting go of the things you feel wrong for and letting yourself be loved. These boys can't give each other an eternity, but nothing is stopping them from being fearless that night.

_Are you drunk enough? Not to judge what I'm doin'_  
Are you high enough? To excuse that I'm ruined  
'Cause I'm ruined  
Is it late enough? For you to come stay over  
'Cause we're free to love  
So tease me, hmmm __

____

Arthur saw Merlin dancing and his heart sped up. His body swayed in perfect time with the music in a smooth way that he had never associated with his best friend. He looked gorgeous as he closed his eyes and gave in to the music. The words resounded within Arthurs head as he saw the movement of Merlins hips. Surrounded by sweaty bodies much like his own he danced with abandon and a sort of casual energy that was unbearably attractive. Arthur was like a moth drawn to a flame as he stepped ever so slowly toward the dance floor. 

_I make no promises, I can't do golden rings_  
but I'll give you everything (tonight)  
Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here  
So come get your everything (tonight) __

____

All he wanted to do was to walk up behind him and grab hold of Merlins hips to press them impossibly close. He wanted to feel the way Merlins muscles tensed and relaxed while he danced flush to his chest. Arthur didn’t know when it happened, only that it did, and that he was not letting go. Merlin pushed against him and it made Arthur impossibly dizzy. A sheen of sweat made his skin sparkle under the multi-colored lights and Arthur had never wanted to taste anything so bad. 

_Is it loud enough?_  
'Cause my body is calling for you, calling for you  
I need someone, to do the things that I do, hmm  
I'm heating up, energy's taking control  
I'm speeding  
My heartbeat's dancing alone __

____

Merlin turned in that instant and wrapped his arms loosely around Arthurs neck, still moving but in softer manner that was anything but innocent. Merlin bit his lip and released it slowly as his eyes traced Arthurs face. Their breath was coming fast, and if they were good enough liars they could’ve pretended it was because of the heavy dancing. Arthurs arms circled Merlins waist then and brought their chests together. Merlin needed no more invitation. 

_'Cause I need your green light_  
Day and night, say that you're mine  
'Cause I need your green light  
Day and night, say that you're mine  
Say that you're mine  
Say that you're mine ... __

____

____

Feverish lips met then and the booming of the base compared to nothing with the booming of their chests as their hearts hammered away. It was not enough and way too much all at once. They had waited so long, too long, and now that it’d happened it was the sweetest torture they had known. Teeth scraped against swollen lips and pulled low groans muffled by a poppy base line. Tongues swirled against each other in a near crazed manner as the men stopped pretending they could have controlled themselves if they tried. What had started out soft was now passionate and all encompassing to every sense. Long pale fingers threaded through golden hair and tugged hard forcing Arthurs head to angle and accept whatever barrage Merlin was willing to give him. Arthurs own hands gripping Merlins shirt like the only thing keeping him on the surface of this planet. 

_I make no promises, I can't do golden rings_  
but I'll give you everything (tonight)  
Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here  
So come get your everything (tonight) __

____

____

They might not have rings. They might not have forever. They might not have quiet walks in the park while holding hands. But they had now. They had tonight. And they would give it all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it was ok, and if you have anything to say I'd love to hear it! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
